


Steven Universe Season 6

by leafbox



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe: Save The Light (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafbox/pseuds/leafbox
Summary: Steven Universe thought he had dealt with all the major problems. He thought that, by now, anyone wanting to kill him had tried to do so. All he had now were a couple of bubbled gems he needed to deal with.But now Connie's mother wants to train. Steven still needs to patch up a few human/gem relationships. And he isn't sure all of the bubbled gems will stay nice.(AKA my take on a season 6, where minor characters I love get the spotlight they deserve.)





	Steven Universe Season 6

Steven plopped onto the couch with an exhausted sigh. Finally, he had started to patch things up. Finally, things had started to heal. Finally, after all that happened with Spinel, he could rest.

Of course, it was hard to. He worried about how Spinel was doing. He worried about the rest of the planet; he worried about the rest of Beach City, even.  
Gem and human relationships had always been rocky, no pun intended. Deep in his gut, he had a fear that some humans, and DEFINITELY some gems, wouldn't quite get along with the other. There were still a couple of gems bubbled in his basement that made his heart ache to think about. He was a bit afraid to unbubble them, to be honest.

Before he could continue thinking about it, a knocking came from his front door (though, with the screen door, it moreso came from the outside wall). He stood and peered over. Behind the screen was Connie, an anxious look on her face, with cheeks flushed in embarrassment.  
Only a second after, from behind her came her mother. She had a smile on her face.  
...wait… Connie and her mom? What did they need? And to come on such short notice, too, with expressions like those...

"U-Uh… heyy, Steven," Connie waved, nervously laughing. "My mom wanted to see you about something…"  
From behind her, Connie's mother spoke.  
"Steven, I'd like to fight with Connie!" Her mother exclaimed excitedly. "I'm not doubting her abilities, it's just I'd love to fight by her side! And, ah…"  
She paused, looking to the side. It was easy to tell that when she said this, something worrying came across her mind.  
"...I worry about Connie sometimes."

Connie sighed, seeming embarrassed by the idea her mother expressed. "L-Listen, Steven, I told her that it might not be a good idea, s-so if you're too busy to train her or anything…"  
"I think it's a great idea," Steven smiled, now heading to open the door.  
"Yeah, I thought that t-- w-wait, what?!"

***

"Ooookay, Miss Maheswaren," Steven said, reclining on his couch. "What's a kind of fighting you're interested in?"  
Connie's mother tapped her chin for a second. "Whatever Connie does!" She declared. It seemed she hadn't thought about it much; that, and she didn't have much knowledge about fighting, nor about Connie's interests.

"Moooom…" Connie whined into her hands, embarrassed by her mother's actions.  
"Uh… well, that's swordfighting. That includes tons of up-close and personal fighting… that something you're interested in?" Steven asked. He was trying to work through her ideas, hoping a result would occur. "Or do you want something long-range?"

She started tapping her chin again. "Well, whatever would help Connie best!"  
Steven sighed, sitting back. Oookay, this was gonna be hard.

"Uhh… how about something long range, then? So you don't get in her way?" He offered, leaning forward in his seat.  
Connie's mother thought for a second more before nodding her head and tapping her fingers together.  
"I think that's a wonderful idea!" She exclaimed. She put her arm around Connie, a proud smile on her face. Meanwhile, Connie looked like she wanted to disappear. At the very least, both Steven and her knew that if she did something long-ranged, it would at least sort of get her mother out of her hair. They gave eachother a smile and a thumbs up at that.

***

"Oookay, archery! That's what I first thought of…" Steven said.  
By now, they were at the ruins; where Connie had trained. Sure, part of them had been further destroyed, but Steven was sure it would be fine.

By his side stood Pearl and Amethyst.  
"So, um, Steven… sorry, could you explain to us again the reason you'd like to fuse for Connie's mother?" Pearl asked, clasping her hands together, attempting to be polite as she spoke the woman preparing for training.  
"I was thinking Opal could help her do some archery training," Steven said, giving Connie's mom the thumbs up when she looked at him, her eyes asking if she had put on the equipment right. Actually, he wasn't sure if she did, but he assumed that she had. "She wants to help her in battle, and I thought that it'd be easier on all of us if she could help out."  
Pearl nodded, but looked back at Amethyst with anxiety in her eyes.  
Amethyst simply gave a thumbs up.

Pearl clasped her hands more tightly together, as she tried to find how to word it. "Well, erm, Steven, Opal just really isn't good at--" "Sounds cool, yo."  
"Amethyst…!" Pearl exclaimed, looking at Amethyst, who was simply standing by her side. "I-I understand, it's just… I'm not sure…" she trailed off.  
"It's fiiine, P! We can do it!" Amethyst gave another thumbs up. Pearl smiled, and tousled Amethyst's hair, before straightening her jacket.

"Right. Let's fuse."

Connie, Connie's mother, and Steven all sat on what was the seats for an audience. They watched on as Pearl and Amethyst took their places on opposite sides of the ruins.  
Amethyst ran toward the center, and Pearl gracefully spun (though, there was something about it that lacked grace, and power took its place).  
They met in the middle, as they gripped eachothers' arms and began spinning, revolving around eachother. Soon, they became a bright blur, and their form bent and changed into that of Opal's.

Opal, now standing there, faced the three in the audience.  
"Okay… let's begin training," she said.

The targets were set up at one end of the ruins, and at the other stood Opal and Connie's mother. While Connie's mother took on a determined look, Opal tried helping her with the positioning, but even as Steven watched from the audience, he could see her shaking with nervousness.  
Opal didn't speak much, but when she did, it seemed she wasn't sure of what she was saying. "Uhh… so you, uh… hold your arm? Like this? So it, uh… doesn't hit it when you shoot…?"   
"Why don't you give me an example?" Connie's mother offered, wanting to be helpful, even in her own training. She seemed to be listening to Opal intently, though. She reminded Steven of Connie, that way. Like mother, like daughter, he guessed.

Opal quickly nodded. "Right! I'll do that!" She exclaimed, relieved, though it wasn't too loud, for her voice was naturally quiet.  
She began aiming for the center target. They had set up three of them, all different distances. The center one was the middle length away. Opal tried steadying her hands, still shaking, knowing three pairs of eyes were on her. She found it difficult, but as she found she had steadied herself the best she could, she let go of the string, letting the arrow fly.

And it missed.

Actually, that's an understatement. It didn't even reach the target. As Opal let the string go, it hit her arm, and the arrow opted for falling to the ground instead.  
Opal recoiled in embarrassment. "I, uh…"  
As Steven and Connie stood, ready to comfort her, Connie's mother instead went to her side. "It's okay, don't worry…!"  
However, before any of their words truly got to her, her form dissipated with a bright light.

Pearl and Amethyst crashed to the ground. Amethyst's brows were raised in worry, and Pearl's face was flushed in embarrassment.  
"Are you guys okay?" Connie asked, stepping in front of Steven. It seemed she was just as worried for them.  
The two of them descended the steps, hurriedly heading toward the three. Connie's mom was confused, standing worriedly at Pearl's side. Watching them approach, Pearl hurriedly stood and dusted herself off, fixing her jacket. "Uh… sorry about that."  
Amethyst stood. She didn't bother dusting herself off.

"Yyyyyeah. As Opal, doin' stuff like teachin' peeps is kinda hard," Amethyst said, approaching Pearl's side, her arms relaxedly put behind her head.  
Pearl nodded.  
Even after all that happened… she was independent. She knew how to be. But, even after her development, she still had a rather fragile pride. In her mind, Opal was still only good for fighting. When fused, Amethyst could feel that. It hurt her heart, too.  
Opal was clumsy. She wasn't good at remembering things, and couldn't hold a conversation. Not that she tried. She only ever really fought.

A voice cut into the aching silence. It was longer than Pearl had realized.  
"I still don't understand this gem stuff. Or, even, this fighting stuff," Connie's mother said, "but I'd still like to try. And, it'd really be an honour for you to try training me, too." She smiled as gently as she could, her wrinkles showing. She wasn't all that old, but stressing over Connie and work had made her grow older faster than she was meant to.  
Pearl and Amethyst smiled back, nodding.  
"We'll give this a second try."

***

Opal tried aiming again. She was shaking, like the last time. She pulled her arm back all the way.  
She closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling. Though it was barely heard, she hummed for a second. A tune that Garnet had taught Steven and Connie. She was sure it would help her here, and as her shaking eased, she found it did.

And she let go of the string.  
Cautiously, she opened her eyes, to see she had gotten a bullseye.

"Wow…!" Connie's mother's eyes widened, as she gave polite claps. Steven and Connie, meanwhile, gave a standing ovation, cheering in the audience.  
Opal's mouth slightly hung open. She wasn't all that used to praise.

***

Opal helped Connie's mother with her posture. Finally, she had helped her adjust it to the point where it was near perfect.  
"Now, try letting go."  
"Right…"  
Connie's mother let the string she pulled back go, and it hit the target. It wasn't perfect; the third ring in.

But still, the other three clapped. Connie's mother sheepishly smiled, lowering the bow with a laugh.

They ended that day's training with donuts.

**Author's Note:**

> UHHH Connie's mom said Opal rights.  
I have a LOT planned for this, including who's going to be the overall villain!! Heehee I'm excited uwu  
Tbh this was the chapter I really wasn't sure what to do with, but like?? The second one I thought of;;;;hope it turned out good aa


End file.
